Aggression And Silence
by AnasutashiaAi
Summary: How long can you stay angry Hiroshi, when will you speak to me? What will you make me do? What do you want me to do? All these thoughts over flowed Ogino's mind bringing him closer to Hiroshi then he had been.


**Author's Note:** Hi there, this is just a fan fiction for the anime Cuticle Detective, I have not read the manga so please take that into consideration if necessary. This fiction is a bit smutty I must say and it is yaoi. I would love to know your thoughts. Enjoy!

* * *

The heavy door to the agency gradually screeched before subtle footsteps trailed behind, lights were quickly flicked on and a loud slamming was caused by the shut of the door. Hiroshi moved swiftly through out the office before settling on the couch in the center of the room. Ogino followed but more calmly.

Long days hunting for criminals were able to stress out anyone, including Ogino. But this day was particularly difficult since this was the first time Hiroshi and Ogino had worked together from being partners in the past.

"Good work today, Hiroshi" said Ogino. His arms reached towards his neck where he grabbed hold of his tie and loosened it until it was hanging below his collar. He glanced at Hiroshi, only being able to see the back of his head. Ogino was waiting for a response. _He's angry_, Ogino thought to himself following the thought with a short sign. Hiroshi heard the sigh and turned in Ogino's direction with big eyes. Ogino was starring off but when he glanced back at Hiroshi they made eye contact. Ogino grinned slightly, _He is not angry_. Hiroshi looked away in disgust settling his head on his arm. _No, he is angry_.

Ogino walked over to the couch, he plopped down beside Hiroshi knowing it would make him upset. As he did so Hiroshi let out a little growl. This quickly hit a nerve with Ogino and he reached directly for the red headed wolf's collar. Pulling him closer to himself, Hiroshi was surprised and shaken a little by Ogino's actions. Hiroshi quickly pulled away, smacking Ogino's hand away but at the same moment the quickness of Ogino's reflexes grabbed Hiroshi's arm and pulled him in till their mouths' met.

With as much force as Hiroshi could gather he pushed Ogino away, he used his selves' to wipe his mouth and tongue. "Why the hell," Hiroshi stopped in the middle of his sentence when he finally looked at Ogino's face. He looked furious. "Ogi." whispered Hiroshi.

"If you're not going to have a conversation with me, I will get you to talk in a different way." Ogino said quietly containing his anger towards Hiroshi to himself. Ogino leaned in toward Hiroshi and pecked the young boy's forehead. Hiroshi's eye remained wide open. "Hiroshi," Ogino whispered in Hiroshi's ear. A subtle blush came upon Hiroshi cheeks.

Ogino smiled at the sight of Hiroshi blushing, he leaned in kissing Hiroshi. Ogino slowly slipped his tongue into Hiroshi's mouth. A shy moan slipped out from Hiroshi's mouth, the tint of Hiroshi's blush was nearly the color of his own hair. Ogino slowly pulled away, a string of saliva linked the twos' mouths together again. Ogino licked his lips gracefully. Ogino quickly noticed the erection in Hiroshi's pants, Hiroshi noticed Ogino was staring at the lower part of his body. He took the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his erection while his head was facing in the other direction.

"No need to hide, Hiroshi." Ogino said while he undid the buttons on Hiroshi's pants. Once Hiroshi's length was revealed Ogino lightly kissed the its tip. Hiroshi shuttered, and a small chuckle came from Ogino, _You're so young_. Ogino took his tongue and swirled around Hiroshi's tip until he saw Hiroshi was fully hard. Ogino slowly put Hiroshi's entire member into his mouth, then he began moving his head in bobbing motions. Hiroshi began to let out small groans and moans. Ogino started to bob faster from reading Hiroshi's reactions, pre-cum was dripping on his tongue.

"P-Please, O-Ogi," Hiroshi asked setting his hands on Ogino's head. Ogino glance up at Hiroshi. Pulling his mouth off Hiroshi and unzipping his own pants. Ogino was erected as well. He slipped Hiroshi's pants off exposing his entrance.

"This may hurt a little, Hiroshi," whispered to the helpless and horny wolf. He took his growing erection and slowly entered Hiroshi. Hiroshi tried to keep from making to much noise, Ogino kissed him until he was in entirely. "Hiroshi" Ogino whispered.

Ogino placed his hands on Hiroshi's hips and thrusted into Hiroshi slowly and over time quickened his pace. Ogino noticed Hiroshi growing tighter. Ogino only wanted to hear Hiroshi's voice, hear him say his name. Ogino slowed down only thrusting in deep long strokes.

"If you want me to go faster Hiroshi you will have to beg," Ogino moaned in Hiroshi's ear. Ogino's endurance was large but Hiroshi's was just being exposed to activities like these.

Hiroshi reached up putting his arms around Ogino's neck and placed his mouth right next to Ogino's ear. Hiroshi licked the outline of his ear before quietly saying "P-Please, Faster, O-Ogi." Satisfied with the response for Hiroshi, Ogino quickly and deeper then before thrusted into Hiroshi. Hiroshi dug his nails into Ogino's back.

"H-Hiroshi," groaned Ogino reaching his limit.

"O-Ogi, I-I," Hiroshi arched his back as he felt himself tighten, soon followed by being filled with Ogino.

"Hiroshi," Ogino called out his name before emptying completely.

The two fell on top of each other, panting and breathing heavily. Hiroshi no longer appeared angry in Ogino's eyes. "Thank you, Hiroshi." Ogino said while sitting upward and pulling out of Hiroshi. Hiroshi opened his eyes which he closed once he felt Ogino had came. His stared at Ogino, ashamed of how he had treated Ogino early that evening. Ogino patted the Hiroshi on the head, "I know."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading, I am very sorry I am not very good at writing but I do hope you liked it.


End file.
